1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drainage catheter which may be inserted into a human vessel for removing blood clots, plaque and other such debris.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art drainage catheters have included a pressure channel which extends along the length of the catheter and which forms a tongue at the distal end of the catheter, which in turn curves back to a discharge channel. A spray nozzle is formed at the tip of the tongue to deliver a liquid jet of fluid. For removing liquids or solid particles, the discharge channel may be connected to a suction pump, or alternatively may just empty into a collection reservoir. The jet of fluid which is delivered by the spray nozzle is used for breaking up, or crushing, solid particles and for removing the solid particles, or deposits, from the vessels of the body.
The present invention has for its object a drainage catheter system of the type described above which can be introduced into blood vessels and which may be selectively positioned to a desired location without damaging the vascular system. Specifically, the catheter of this invention may be used without the usual difficulty which is encountered in positioning the distal tip of the catheter associated with prior drainage catheter systems.